Blue
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Through their Academy days and as they climbed the ranks, the Visored have always been a tight knit group. But every group has it's treasures and she is theirs.
1. Toy Car

Cloud was instantly fascinated with her senpai. He was supposed to show the group around.

As new students to the Academy, the group had no idea where they were going.

"Look at his hair." Two girls whispered to each other at the back of the room. "It's silver."

Cloud liked his hair.

"My name is Muguruma, Kensei. I'll be your guide for the day." He sighed in a bored tone, and then motioned for them all to follow.

There were maybe twelve new students in their group, and all looked the same, save for the girl with light brown hair and Cloud, who had her hair tucked under a scarf.

Several strands of dark blue managed to fall out of their hiding place, so Cloud shoved them back in.

"This is the wing with the Kīdo courtyards, which is where you'll obviously be learning Kīdo." Kensei interrupted Cloud's inner ramblings.

"What's Kīdo?" One of the boys asked.

"Spells and shit." Kensei shrugged. "Your sensei will explain it better than I can. Moving on."

He led them up the stairs set to the side.

"These halls house the Zanjutsu classes." One of the doors slid open and several people tumbled out. "Go have a look inside if you want."

Kensei stepped into the room. Cloud slid quietly into a spot beside him.

"Yo! Muguruma-san!" A male with an afro waved to the teen. "You got wrangled into showing around the new Bugs?"

"Yeah." Kensei nodded. "So what's fifth year life, Love-senpai?"

"Aah, I told you to call me Love-kun!" He sighed, patting his afro.

"It's stupid; I'm not going to do it." Kensei looked away and a vein pulsed in his temple.

"Fine..." Love sighed. "So who's this?" He turned to look at Cloud.

"I dunno. She's one of those brats." Kensei shrugged.

Cloud kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!"

"I'm not a brat." She hissed.

"Well, what's your name then, kohai?" Love asked, hiding his laughter.

"Cloud." She answered, bowing slightly.

"Just Cloud?" Kensei frowned. "No last name?"

"When I first arrived in the Soul Society, I couldn't remember my name. But when I looked up there was a single cloud in the sky." She fidgeted.

"Go on." Love encouraged.

"Later on, after several years, I got a sudden flashback dream of a sky of gray clouds, and freezing rain. I don't know what it means, but it was when I was first found."

"Found? Like for the Academy?" One of the older girls still in the room asked.

"No. You know the farthest Rukongai district?" The three nodded. "There's a forest just beyond that, which leads into an unending black space. The spirit particles fall off the edge like tiny stars. It's pretty there. I lived on my own at the Edge for a long time."

"There's an end to the Soul Realm?" Love seemed surprised. Cloud nodded.

"I was wandering one day, and I came to the edge of the forest, near one of the villages. I was hiding behind a tree when they found me."

"They?" The girl asked.

"A silly blond man and a girl with short black hair." Cloud nodded. "They took me with them to a better district and I stayed there until I was told that I should go to the Academy."

The young female smiled.

Kensei's eyes landed on the clock, and nearly bugged out of his head.

"Let's go guys!" He yelled. "I'm leaving!" Kensei marched for the door and Cloud hurried after him.

"Poor kid." Love smiled.

**-XxX-**

Cloud laced her arms behind her head and smiled into the sunlight.

The dirt puffed around her bare feet as she made her way back to her district.

The scarf that was once around her head was draped around her shoulders.

Dark blue hair tumbled in waves around her shoulders, and long spiky bangs ruffled over indigo eyes.

Cloud sighed as the village came into view, and pulled the scarf back over her hair.

Her house was a block into the village, and was only accessible through a narrow alleyway. The windows were covered in mesh, and the room had only a thin futon, a fire-pit, and a cupboard.

"I'm home." Cloud whispered, throwing open the cupboard. Inside were several metal parts, cans of oil, and rusty tools.

She smiled at the tools, and then pulled out several parts.

Within several hours, she had a fully operational toy car. It zipped around the single room home, when a knock came on the door.

Cloud opened it.

"Hi." The kid outside looked nervous. "Are you Cloud?"

She nodded.

"My mom broke her favorite clock. She wants to know if you can fix it." He demanded. Cloud gathered her tools and followed the boy back to his mother's house.

"Mama! I got the fixer!" He called. Cloud slumped slightly.

"Thank you, Hiroshi." The woman pet his head. "He told I broke my clock. I'll pay you to fix it."

Cloud turned toward the heap of scraps on the floor and bent over them. She shifted several moments and then picked them all up in her greasy over kimono.

"I'll have to take it home." She told them women. "It'll be done by tomorrow."

True to her word, the clock was on the women's doorstep early the next morning, but Cloud was gone.

**-X-x-X-**

The Shinigami at the front desk looked up as a girl stopped in front of her.

"Konichiwa. Are you one of the new first years?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"Name please."

"Cloud." She replied, tugging on the sleeve of her greasy grey kosode.

"Last name?" The woman looked up.

"I don't have one." She grumbled.

"Then make one up." The woman smiled, pushing up the glasses on her nose.

"Ryuumaru." Cloud answered. The woman scribbled it down on the paper.

"Age?"

"Thirteen." Cloud resumed tugging her sleeve.

"Size?"

"Um, small?" Cloud bit her lip.

"Go through there, first door on the right." The woman pointed to the door behind her desk.

Cloud scurried forward, and timidly opened the door. A man was humming by the window, and he turned with a brilliant smile.

"Hiya! Come right in!" He pulled her in. "You're a small right! A small uniform coming right up!"

He whirled around the room in a tornado of pink fabric. When he stopped moving he held a female uniform.

"Change behind there, and give me everything that you had in your district."

Cloud's free hand flew to her scarf. He nodded.

"Even that. Go on. Go change." He shooed her behind the panel.

Cloud sighed. She glared at herself in the mirror as she undressed. The dirty kosode and hakama she had worn were passed over the top of the panel. As her blue hair tumbled around her shoulders, her glare harshened.

Cloud stepped from behind the panel, and the man gasped.

"You look fantasmic!" He gushed, patting everything into place. "And you hair! It's so pretty!"

Cloud blinked. Her hair had never been called pretty before; the villagers called it blasphemy.

"Thank you?"

"But those bangs need work." He stroked his chin, then grabbed a pair of scissors and started snipping.

"There! Pretty as a princess!" He giggled swooping her hair into a high horsetail. "Your schedule is through there, and it will tell you what to do! Good luck!" He pushed Cloud through and snapped the door shut behind her.

Cloud stumbled and then righted herself at the edge of the desk in the room.

"Heh, sorry about that!" The man laughed. "Castor is a bit..."

"Flamboyant." Cloud nodded.

"What's your name? I'll get you your schedule and you can head into the auditorium."

"Cloud Ryuumaru." She tugged her sleeve. He shifted the large pile of scrolls behind him and then passed her a parchment with a white ribbon around it.

"The ribbon is your dorm wing color. You'll have the same dorm room for the entire year." He ushered her through the door on his left. "Go find a seat."

Cloud nodded and hurried forward to a seat close to the front.

The lights dimmed as she sat down, and the full audience immediately quieted.

A male walked on-stage, followed by female.

"First off, welcome to the Shinigami Academy!" He grinned. "My name is Haru Mogami, and this is Lisa Yadomaru. We're fifth years here."

"The Academy has a difficult entrance exam, which all of you passed." Lisa spoke up. "This year the Academy turned away seven thousand applicants because they failed. You are all privileged to be here."

"Now, the Academy offers several different classes, and depending on what kind Division you want to be in when you graduate, you have a lot of decisions to go through. Luckily for you, all the first year classes are mandatory and are pre-chosen on how well you did on the entrance exam." Haru took over as Lisa turned to fiddle with a computer.

"The mandatory classes here are: Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Kīdo. Several other classes such as, Hollow Classification and English, are on your schedules. Please open them." Lisa stopped flipping through the pictures on the screen.

"At the top of your page," Haru began again. "Is your dorm information; who's the Dorm Head you should go to, your room number, and your neighbors. Where you eat, hang out and days off should be listed there as well. Under that should be your schedule, listed with times, room, and sensei. This is very important, so don't lose it, because you're not getting a new one." He laughed.

"Clubs offered here include Kīdo Club, Zanjutsu Club, Chess Club, Math Club, Hakuda Club, Gardening Club, Book Club and the Division Stimulation Program."

"The Division Stimulation Program, or DSP, is open to a select few; in fact only the top in the classes. There's a difficult exam to get in, and trust me, it's hard. I failed it seventeen times." Haru rubbed the back of his head. "So anyway, that's our general briefing of the Academy!"

"Several signs have been posted around the Academy for today and tomorrow indicating where your dorms are." Lisa added. "Good luck."

The two fifth years left the stage and Cloud was one of the first to rise from her seat and head for the door which had opened on the other end of the room.

She had just surged into the hallway beyond when the chaos erupted behind her.

_'White sign, white sign!'_ Cloud chanted in her head, searching frantically for it. Her indigo eyes landed on the sign and she bolted forward. It led her to the left, down three halls, across a pretty courtyard, and up seven flights of stairs. She was panting by the time she reached her wing, but carried onwards.

Cloud glanced at her scroll, and surged down the hall.

_'Twenty-one, twenty-one, twenty-one._' She repeated as she turned the corner. The door she was looking for came into view at the end of the hall, beside twenty.

Cloud slid open the door and blinked several times at the brightness of the room.

The futon and its sheets were bright white, as well as the soft rug on the floor, the chest-of-drawers to the left, the walls, and the silver edges door on the opposite side of the room.

She closed the door behind her and locked it, before she went to the other side of the room and opened the doors.

They opened onto a small balcony, and sitting on the balcony was a small bonsai tree.

Several people tried the door, and frustrated groans echoed into the room.

Nearly two hours later, somebody knocked. Cloud stumbled upwards and opened it.

"Hey! It's you! You're the girl who kicked Muguruma-kohai in the shin!" He gaped.

"You're Love," Cloud informed him, and then glanced at her schedule. "And you're the Dorm Head. Aren't you a fifth year?"

"Yeah. The sixth years are too busy with graduation and transference papers to do stuff like the briefing and being the head of a dorm." He shrugged.

"Anyway, welcome to the White Dorm. I'm in Twenty-three if you need me, and Kensei is in Twenty." He leaned forward. "I wouldn't go kickin' him again anytime soon. He might lock you off the balcony from the outside; you share it."

Cloud's eyes widened.

"Right, I'm supposed to tell you the rules the White Dorm has." Love cleared his throat. "Rule One: No parties unless everyone in the dorm is invited, Rule Two: You can decorate however you want to, Rule Three: If you need help, ask. Rule Four: We're very 'intelligent' in the White Dorm."

"Intelligent?" Cloud frowned at the bunny-ears he made around the word.

"The White Dorm has a...funny reputation for being trouble makers, but because our marks are so good, we don't get in trouble for it. The other dorms, Red, Green and Yellow, try to put the blame on us for everything they do badly. So be warned." He waved and headed down the hall.

**-X-x-X-**

The first day of classes was hectic. She had semester-long classes of Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Kīdo, as well as English, Math, and a study block for DSP.

Cloud wanted to get in. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it all the way.

She would start with the basics and work her way to the top!


	2. Year One

Cloud yawned, rolling into a more comfortable position on her futon. The sheets rustled, and she lazily opened one indigo eye into the sunlight.

_'It's morning...'_ She thought, blinking slowly.

"What day is it?" Cloud searched the calendar she had gotten. "October twentieth? Is that a day off?"

She reached for the scroll by the side of her bed. Her eyes roved the paper three times before she slammed her head back into the pillow and frowned.

"It's not. This sucks." She growled, crawling from bed to her chest-of-drawers. Cloud pulled off her sleeping yukata and put on her school uniform.

She glared at her untidy blue hair, brushed it and then pulled it into low pigtails. She grabbed her bag from beside the door and left.

The rest of the dorm was quiet, but Cloud knew that a lot of them had stayed up late due to a renovation happening close to the White Dorm.

Cloud had only been able to sleep because she had lived in a loud, constantly being rebuilt, Rukongai district.

She passed several other students in the halls to the cafeteria, but they paid her no attention. Cloud grabbed an omelet and then took a seat in an out of the way corner.

"Oi! You! With the blue hair!" A voice yelled. "Come here!" Cloud stiffened and then looked up.

A girl with blond hair was scowling at her, and waved a hand as if to say 'Come at me'.

The first year carried the tray over, and then stopped.

"You..." She growled. "Have you seen a boy about this tall, with a weird smile and blond hair? I need to beat the crap out of him!"

Cloud frantically shook her head.

"Well, if you see him, tell him Hiyori's looking for him." She stormed away. Cloud had to blink several times, before she lowered herself into a seat and began to eat breakfast.

**-X-x-X-**

"Cloud-chan!" A voice called followed by a girl. Her black hair bounced against her back. "Cloud-chan! Good morning!"

"Ah, good morning Aiko-san." Cloud bowed.

"Eh...I told you to call me Aiko-chan! Anyway, I just found out my cousin joined the Academy last year! Isn't that great! I was thinking that we could have lunch together, how does that sound!"

Cloud nodded every so often, to make it look like she was listening.

"Cloud-chan, are you even listening?" Aiko pouted. Cloud pointed down the hall. "Eh, what is it?"

"Shotaru." Cloud answered. Aiko lit up and raced down the hall.

"Shotaru-kun~!" She laughed. Cloud sighed.

"Finally, she's gone." The girl muttered under her breath as she ducked inside her classroom.

"Good morning, Ryuumaru-chan!" Yashiro-sensei wave as he entered the room. "Early as usual."

"Yes Sensei." Cloud bowed.

'I wish I wasn't so shy. I wish I could talk with people.' The young student thought.

**-X-x-X-**

"Cloud-chan~! There you are." Two male voices made the girl freeze. "Cloud-chan, we've got homework again."

The two boys laughed and dumped their bags into her arms.

"And our uniforms need washing~! Snap to it would ya?" They laughed again and sauntered down the hall.

_'I wish...I could stand up for myself.'_ Cloud pushed away tears.

"You shouldn't let them do that to you." A male reprimanded her.

Cloud turned. A blond boy with a weird smile looked down at her.

"My bad. Let me introduce myself," He bowed. "I am Shinji Hirako, fourth year."

"Cloud Ryuumaru, first year." She bowed, accidentally dropping the bags in her arms.

He bent to help her.

"Cloud-chan, you should hang out with me and my friends." Shinji smiled, holding out the bag to her.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." She ducked her head.

"Naw, you wouldn't be intruding! It'll be fun~! Trust me." He nodded. Cloud stared up at him.

"Hai." She tugged her sleeve.

**-X-x-X-**

Cloud smacked her head on the desk several times and then continued Hideki's homework. He was one of the bullying boys, and was in third year.

She smacked her head again. He had left his textbook and all his notes in the bag, so Cloud knew what she was doing...kind of.

The blue haired girl smacked her head on the desk again. Somebody hammered on her door. Cloud rose and opened it.

A livid Kensei was standing there, scowling.

"Would you stop banging your head!" He yelled. "Stupid brat!"

Cloud kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"I'm not a brat." She grumbled, closing the door. Kensei shoved his foot in way.

"Those bags aren't yours." He frowned as he pushed it open again. Cloud blew a strand of hair from her face and returned to her work. "Those are Hideki's and Daigen's bags."

"I know." Cloud muttered.

"They're making you do their homework!" Kensei stormed from the room. "LOOOOOVE!"

Cloud watched him leave, and then finished up the last bits of homework.

"Cloud?" Love knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Hai."

"Cloud, are Daigen and Hideki bullying you?" Love knelt next to her. Cloud remained quiet, fixing her gaze on the desk. "Cloud. This is serious."

She nodded and burst into tears.

Kensei awkwardly shuffled into his room.

"Cloud, come with me. Bring those bags." Love helped her up and led her down the hall. He knocked firmly on door Thirteen.

"Hai?" Daigen answered the door, with Hideki peering over his shoulder. "Love-sensei, what can we do for you?"

"Come with me." He let go of Cloud and snatched up their arms. The elder boy wove down the hall to the main office. "My name is Love; I'm the White Dorm Head."

"Enter." An elderly voice answered. Love pulled all three in. "How may I help you?"

"Cloud, give him the bags please." Love instructed. The indigo eyed girl placed them on the desk, and then his by the door.

"Our bags!" Daigen gasped. "You found them!"

"Thank you, Cloud-kohai!" Hideki nodded.

"Wrong. If you please, open the bags." The elderly man raised an eyebrow and spread the material on the desk.

"Hideki, Daigen, write something." Love commanded. The two boys shared looks, but wrote something on a piece of paper. "Sensei, please compare the writing on the homework."

The man at the desk nodded several times as he was examining the papers.

"Hideki Nakayami, Daigen Hiso, I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you for bullying. Leave your uniforms here."

**-X-x-X-**

"Cloud-chan! Cloud-chan~!" Aiko came barreling down the hall. "Did you hear? Two third year boys got expelled yesterday! I wonder what they did? Do you know? Of course not..."

The girl kept talking. Cloud _desperately_ wanted a pair of earmuffs.

"Ryuumaru-kohai!" Shinji appeared, startling Cloud. "Lunch is about to start. Let's go." He took her by the shoulder.

Aiko continued obliviously down the hall.

"Huh? Cloud-chan? Where'd you go?"

**-X-x-X-**

"Alright. Everyone this is Cloud Ryuumaru." Shinji stopped at a partly packed table. "She'll be hanging out with us from now on."

"Oi! It's you! Blue hair girl!" The blond girl at the end of the table yelled.

"Hello..." Cloud muttered.

"Ok, you know me. That's Hiyori, she's a sixth year." Shinji nodded to the short blond girl.

"That's Rose." Shinji nodded to the second blond male.

"Pleased to meet you, Cloud-chan." He bowed his head.

"Hai." She nodded, smiling slightly.

"He's a fifth year. Love is-"

"Love-senpai is my Dorm Head." She interrupted. Love waved.

"Oh." Shinji nodded. "Anyway, that's Lisa, fourth year."

"Hi." The female pushed up her glasses and flipped a page in a magazine.

"That's Mashiro-"

"I'm a second year~!" She laughed, stabbing a piece of chicken.

"And that's Kensei." Shinji pointed to the approaching male.

"Oi. What's the brat doing here?" He growled. Cloud kicked him in the shin again.

"Ow! Would you stop _doing_ that!" He howled.

"Then stop calling me a brat!" Cloud snarled. The group behind them snickered.

"Hiyori, how is the paperwork?" Rose turned to the blond.

"Ha! It's so easy! It's stupidly easy! Even baldy could do it!" She laughed, sending an evil look toward Shinji.

"It was just the once, Hiyori-chan!" He held his hands up. Hiyori reached under the table and then slapped him across the face with her sandal.

"Somehow, I think we all expected that." Love chuckled. Cloud placed some mitarashi dango in her mouth.

Mashiro turned to look at Cloud.

"We're gonna be besties!" She chirped.

"Eh?" Cloud blinked.

"Best friends! Because we're the only two with prettily colored hair~!" Mashiro nodded, holding out half a cookie. "Here!"

"Thank you." Cloud smiled.

**-X-x-X-**

Several weeks passed, and Cloud became part of the close knit group. They helped boost her confidence, and Cloud began talking up more.

So it didn't surprise her too much when Hiyori came bearing seven graduation tickets. She was the farthest in schooling of the group, having entered before the others.

Cloud had followed Hiyori back to her room in the Red Dorm. The blond had requested some help in fixing her graduation gown, because it was hugely too long.

Cloud had an interesting talent where she could fix everything and everything, whether it was metal, paper, wood or fabric.

Currently, Cloud and her friends, minus Hiyori, were seated in the front row of the audience as the valedictorian droned on.

"Lovely speech, Fuwa-san." The female teacher in charge of the graduation that year clapped and shoved him out of the way. Literally, shoved.

"In thirty seconds these students will have graduated and will be moving on. Five...four...three...two...One! Congratulations!" The square hats were thrown into the air and Hiyori rushed forward the moment she was able.

"Bow down to your superior! I said bow down!" She slapped Shinji with her shoe.

"So harsh Hiyori-chan." He moaned.

"You'd all better catch up with me quickly! I'm not going to wait for slowpokes like you!" She laughed. "I'm in a Division!"

"Which one, Hiyori-chan~!" Both Cloud and Mashiro chorused, although Cloud was more subdued.

"I'm in the Twelfth Division." The girl bragged.

"Good job, Hiyori-chan." Cloud smiled.

"Good luck in your Division!" Love and Rose bowed.

"I expect you to do well in your next year." She threatened. "Or I'll come and beat the crap out of you all!"

**-X-x-X-**

**SR- Alright, so this is the second chapter, as you can see. Below are the grades and dorms that our Visored friends are in.**

**-Hachi-Already grad -red**

**-Hiyori. -6th year/grad. -red**

**-Love, Rose. -5th year. -white/green**

**-Shinji, Lisa. -4th year. -yellow/green**

**-Kensei. -3rd year. -white**

**-Mashiro. -2nd year -yellow**

**-Cloud. -1st year. -white**


	3. Year Three

"Cloud-chan~!" Mashiro yelled racing to catch up to her friend.

"Good morning, Mashiro-chan!" Cloud hugged the green haired girl and they carried on down the hall.

"I'm glad you got put into my year!" Mashiro grinned.

"I stayed here all summer to do the second year." Cloud reminded.

"I know~!" Mashiro chirped. "Oh! Look! There's Kensei!"

"He said he was going to be busy today. Kensei-kun got stuck with the first years again." Cloud snickered, punching his arm as they walked by.

"And that, little first years, is Cloud Ryuumaru." Kensei lowered his voice slightly. "If you end up in the White Dorm, don't go bothering her. She's got a nasty temper."

"Talking about yourself, Sei-chan?" Cloud threw over her shoulder. "Don't brag, it's not nice."

She turned to address the kids.

"Welcome to the Shino Academy, guys." She smiled. "If you need any help, I'm in White Dorm Twenty-One."

Cloud ran to catch up with Mashiro, who was bouncing down the hall.

-:-

Cloud looked up when a knock on her door interrupted her train of thought.

"Yes?" She cocked an eyebrow as she opened the door.

"My name is Tamaki Tsugura." The teen at the door bowed. "I was in Muguruma-senpai's tour group. I need some help."

"Come in then. Excuse the mess." Cloud stepped aside and folded up her homework. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I'm having some trouble with my zanpakuto. It hasn't showed up yet." He frowned. Cloud chuckled.

"Zanpakuto appear when the spirit decides it's the right time. Mine hasn't appeared yet, and neither has Kensei's." She smiled. "It will come in time."

"Alright! Arigato!" He bowed and rushed out the door. "Excuse me."

"Hello Cloud." The indigo eyed girl looked up.

"Love! Rose!" She looked surprised. "Hi."

"We've come to ask a favor..." Love scratched the back of his head.

"Love and I are not the most organized, Cloud-chan." Rose sighed dramatically, preparing to launch into a long explanation.

"What Rose and I want," Love interrupted. "Is for you to look after our paperwork. I mean, we'll do it, but we're gonna lose it."

Rose nodded.

"Sure." Cloud shrugged, taking the stack of paper they held out. They grinned and then disappeared down the hall.

-:-

"Welcome to Third Year DSP Exam. Those of you who do not pass this exam will not move on to the second physical exam later in the week." The teacher at the front of the room hollered.

"Hai!" The students chorused.

"You may begin!"

Cloud and Mashiro shared a look and then lowered their eyes to the paper.

Mashiro and Cloud flew through the exam, and they finished with an hour left.

"Now what?" Cloud whispered. Mashiro shrugged. "Let's take them to the front."

Cloud stood and the two friends held their papers out to the woman in charge of the exams.

"You can go. Exam scores will be posted in each dining hall tomorrow." The girls nodded and dashed from the hall.

"I hope I passed. What did you get for question three?" Mashiro hummed.

"Hollow infestations should be handled with whatever orders are given." Cloud answered, staring out the window to the Kīdo courtyards.

"Let's get something to eat. It's almost lunch."

"The White Dorm is having mitarashi dango today." Cloud tugged her sleeve. Mashiro grabbed her arm and dragged her down the halls.

"Mashiro-chan~!" Cloud laughed. "You're going to pull off my arm."

Mashiro grinned and let go. Clue stumbled several steps and would've fallen if someone hadn't caught her arm.

"Careful. You don't want to fall down." The man cautioned.

"Gomen." Cloud bowed when she saw the black hakama.

"No, it was no trouble." The man laughed. Cloud straightened and a look of shock passed over her face.

"It's you!" She gasped.

The man blinked. "Eh?"

"You're the silly blond man who found me!" Cloud pointed.

"Oh. You're the girl Soi-Fong and I found at the Edge. Heh, sorry about that. What's your name?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Cloud Ryuumaru, sir."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kisuke Urahara, fifth seat of the Second Division."

"Fifth seat!" Cloud gaped. "Why is a fifth seat here?"

"My fukutaicho didn't want to come, so Taicho-" He began.

"Kisuke. There you are." A dark skinned woman appeared next to him. "I was wondering where you wandered off to."

"Your hair...it's purple." Cloud murmured in surprise. The woman turned her gold eyes to Cloud.

"And yours is blue." She stated.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Cloud Ryuumaru, Taicho!" Cloud fell into a hasty bow.

"Yoruichi." The woman nodded. "Kisuke, we need to go." She and her fifth seat shunpōed away.

"Come on, Cloud~!" Mashiro whined, tugging insistently on her friend's arm. "I'm hungry!"

"Coming. Coming." Cloud followed after her.

-:-

"Aren't you going to come to the graduation ceremony?" Love asked the two third years. Cloud and Mashiro shared a look and then shook their heads.

"We're going to the Realm of the Living," Cloud smiled, twirling a chopstick. "And then we're going to stay with one of the Divisions for the summer."

"Good morning, kiddies!" Shinji appeared beside them, smiling.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Kensei asked, looking bored.

"Guess who's got the list of Divisions the DSP members are visiting?" The blond sang. Cloud jumped over the table and tackled him to the ground. Mashiro stood and searched his pockets.

"I've found it!" The green-haired girl called. Cloud leapt over to her. The two girls scanned it, and then shared disappointed looks.

"Well?" Shinji asked from his comfortable position on the floor.

"Mashiro got the Second Division." The girl tugged her orange scarf.

"And you, Cloud-chan?" Kensei looked up.

"I'm scheduled for a transfer halfway through the summer. One month in the Sixth Division, and one in the Eleventh."

"That's an odd combination." Rose twirled his hair around a finger. "That would be Kenpachi, and Kuchiki."

Cloud nodded, taking her place at the table.

-:-

'This looks like the place.' Cloud muttered in her head, staring up at the giant six on the sign above the gate.

"Are you waiting for someone?" A voice asked behind her. Cloud turned.

"I'm not really sure." She scratched the back of her head. "I'm part of the DSP at the Academy and I'm supposed to spend half the summer here."

"Oh, come right this way." The male gestures her in. "Kuchiki-taicho has been expecting you."

"Thanks..." Cloud trailed off, tugging her dark grey sleeve.

"I'm Sakishima, the third seat." He smiled over his shoulder.

"Cloud Ryuumaru." She smiled back.

Sakishima raised his hand and knocked on a sliding door, then lowered onto his knees. Cloud fell onto hers and they bowed before entering.

"Kuchiki-taicho, this is Ryuumaru-san." Sakishima introduced them. "She's from the Division Stimulation Program at the Academy."

"Ah yes. Welcome to the Sixth Division. Sakishima-san, you're in charge of her until she leaves for the Eleventh Division."

"Hai." They bowed and closed the door.

-:-

"Oi! You, little girl." Cloud turned and bowed to the man.

"Hai?"

"Go get me my zanpakuto scroll." He crossed his arms. "It's in my room, beside my futon."

"Hai!" Cloud turned and raced away. After she was out of sight, she closed her eyes and concentrated on his reitsu.

It was near the end of the month of her stay in the Sixth Divison, and she had become the errand girl.

Once she found the man's room she rushed in, grabbed his scroll and a pen, and then ran back. He thanked her.

Cloud scowled as she turned away, and shuffled down the halls. The Sixth Division shinigami were all stuck up snobs, and they looked down on everybody else.

"Ryuumaru-san." Sakishima startled her out of her thoughts. "Kuchiki-taicho has your paperwork ready."

Cloud bowed, and then turned in the direction of the captain's office. He called her in handed her the paperwork and then basically pushed her out the door with his reitsu.

"He got my name wrong." Cloud scowled, staring at the mistake.

"Kuchiki-taicho did some digging into your past, when you were still living." Sakishima explained. "That's actually your real name."

"Takana?" Cloud stared. "It's kind of pretty..."

"I like it." Sakishima shrugged, herding her towards the gates. "It means treasure."

"Well, it's nice to know I have an actual name."

"That's great. Bye now." The third seat slammed the door shut.

"Pompous idiots." She muttered, heading for the Eleventh Division.

**SR- These are the updated dorms and years. How do you like it so far? Review!**

**-Hachi-Already grad -red**

**-Hiyori. -grad. -red**

**-Love, Rose. -6th year. -white/green**

**-Shinji, Lisa. -5th year. -yellow/green**

**-Kensei. -4th year. -white**

**-Mashiro, Cloud -3rdyear -yellow/white**


	4. Summer

"Who are you?" The male at the Eleventh Division gate sneered.

"I'm here to see your taicho." The girl planted her hands on her hips. "Please let me in."

"I'll go talk to him." He closed panel in the door. The girl paced back and forth for about an hour before she aimed a harsh kick at the gate.

"Bastard! He lie!" She growled, sliding down the gate and hugging her knees.

The newly dubbed Takana waited as the sun dipped farther down the sky. A firm frown was set into her face as she glared at the ground.

Footsteps echoed through the street and a man strode into view. His kind brown eyes caught sight of Takana and he crouched in front of her.

She raised her indigo eyes.

"What are you doing, sitting out here?" He asked, extending a hand to help her up.

"Waiting." Takana answered.

"For who?" The man smiled kindly.

"Someone to let me in." She sighed. The man chuckled.

"Come with me then. I have to see Kenpachi-san anyway." He opened the door and gestured her in. The man led the way down the halls inside, his pink kimono fluttering behind him.

He stopped in front of a sliding door and knocked before entering.

"Kenpachi-san, how are you?" He smiled.

"Cut the crap, Kyoraku." The large man sitting behind the desk growled. "Just collect the paperwork and go. I'm in a bad mood."

Takana flinched. Kyoraku moved forward, swept the some files off the desk and left, patting her shoulder as he moved by her.

"What are you still doing here?" Kenpachi turned his grey eyes to the girl.

"I'm a student at the Academy, and I'm in the DSP program." She took a breath.

"The what-now?" He frowned, pushing his eyebrows together.

"The Division Stimulation Program." She answered. "I'm transferring from the Sixth Division for the next half of the summer."

"Oh right." He held out a large hand. "Lemme see your paperwork."

The indigo-eyed girl placed the stack in his hand and then tugged at her sleeve.

His eyes roamed over the paer and then he stood. Takana flinched and backed up as he strode toward her. Kenpachi lowered himself to her height and stared at her several moments before grinning.

"You've got a lot of work to do." He patted her head. "Come with me."

He lumbered out the door.

"The Eleventh Division, as I'm sure you've heard, is the Division that's mostly offensive crap." Kenpachi started talking. "We're a bunch of battle-crazed morons who aren't afraid of killing. The Eleventh Division is made of all males right now; so, you'll have rooms off my own quarters."

"Hai, Kenpachi-taicho." Takana nodded as he turned. They had reached another door, pained with the Eleventh symbol.

"Good girl." He patted her head and opened the door.

"Listen up!" He bellowed into the loud room, making every man fall silent. "The Eleventh Division is taking in a stray from the Academy. She's from the Division Stimulation Program. We're gonna teach her everything we know. If I find out any one of you bastards is harassing her, I will personally see to it that you're punished."

"Hai!" The men chorused.

"This," He pulled Takana forward. "Is Takana Ryuumaru. She's our little stray."

The man glanced over her and her blank indigo eyes. A lot of power was flowing through the room, and after she had adjusted, which took only a few seconds, she gave a shit-eating grin and bowed.

"Please take care of me." She hummed, tucking her blue hair behind her ear.

"Right, Takana, come with me." Kenpachi herded her to the empty table at the front of the room. "I'll show you around later. I'll guess that you're tired."

"Yeah." She nodded, falling onto her behind. Kenpachi passed her a cup of sake. She drank it slowly and then after they had talked a while, Kenpachi led her back to her room.

**-;-**

Takana stared at the roof of her room, trying desperately to get back to sleep. Sunlight crawled across the floor, and Kenpachi suddenly appeared in her line of sight.

"Morning." She blinked at him. Kenpachi grinned.

"Good, you're awake. Get up." He left the room. Takana stared at the roof a little while longer and then slid out from under her blanket, padding across the room to get dressed.

She shuffled over to Kenpachi where he was waiting for her. The large man gestured for her to follow and he led her to the huge courtyard in the middle of the barracks. Then Kenpachi pointed to a spot amongst the lines of Shinigami, and sat in front of them.

"Pushups." Kenpachi called. "One hundred. Go."

The Eleventh Division fell onto their hands and knees, beginning their morning exercises.

Takana, being a somewhat stubborn person, pushed herself to her limits and then beyond.

Kenpachi made them do situps, chin-ups, crunches and then they ran laps around the barracks.

"How are you faring, pet?" One of the men teased.

"Just fine." Takana bit out, following the group. He smiled knowingly and sped up.

When they all stopped, her vision went blurry and she blacked out.

Kenpachi shook his head, then picked her up and brought her back to her room.

**-;-**

Takana woke up later in the afternoon and it took her several tries to get up. She hobbled along the walls down to the mess halld that her temporary taicho had brought her to.

The men glanced up and then went silent as she entered. Kenpachi waved her over, then set a plate of meat and vegetables in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." She muttered, staring down at it.

"Eat everything on that plate." The burly man demanded. Takana blew a strand of hair from her face with an annoyed expression, picked up a fork and stabbed a carrot.

She ate her meal slowly and once she was done, the fuzzy feeling lingering in her brain had disappeared.

"You realize that most shinigami wouldn't be able to push themselves to that limit." Kenpachi told her later after she had watched two of the higher ranked shinigami spar.

"I'm stubborn when I want to be." She replied, yawning.

"Off to bed with you, Missy." The taicho smiled, making shooing motions.

**-;-**

Over the next two weeks, Takana woke up regularly at dawn and followed Kenpachi's exercises. During the two weeks, she went from nearly fainting everyday, to leading the pack of Shinigami while they ran. Her small muscles built into rippling war-primed machines.

Takana also attended the hand-to-hand combat training after exercises, then Kenpachi had his nap and she roamed around the barracks, running errands or watching the men spar.

When the Taicho of the Eleventh Division woke up, they would have lunch, and he would help her with her fighting techniques later in the afternoon.

She was always asleep before her head hit the pillow and the second person awake in the mornings.

Near the end of the first two weeks, Takana began having strange dreams. They were blurry, and didn't show much. One thing she did remember was the man or coyote who talked to her. She couldn't ever recall what he said, but she knew that he talked.

When she told Kenpachi, he patted her head and proud look crossed his face.

"That's your zanpakuto spirit trying to talk to you." He told her. "We'll start you meditating while I have my nap.

So they did.

When Kenpachi went for his nap, Takana would follow him, sit by the door, and attempt to meditate. It took her a couple of tries but she managed to do it.

In the blank vast expanse of her mind, she found her inner world.

As far as the eye could see, flat tan grass stretched to the horizon of the twilight sky. Pillars of twisted ice waited to spear the sky and the streams of fire that interlaced them cast flickering shadows over the ice.

A large, dark-brown coyote padded from behind one of the ice pillars, and then gave a wolfish grin.

"'Bout time you showed up, Takana." He growled, lowering his behind to the ground.

"Who are you?" She frowned, gazing into it's crimson-threaded brown eyes. "How do you know me?"

"I'm your zanpakuto-" Takana lost her hearing.

"What?" She asked, confused.

The coyote gave an annoyed huff, stood and padded over to her. He placed his massive paws on her shoulders and glared at her.

Then he shook his head, pressed his nose against her jaw and ran out of sight.

**-;-**

Kenpachi nodded thoughtfull as to two at thier lunch. Takana had just finished telling him about her interaction with her zanpakuto, which was slung across her shoulder in it's sealed form.

The nodachi blade was silver, with a curve right before the hilt-guard. The curve met with the blade was pointed and sharp, easily able to draw blood. A small groove led from the curve's trough, which extended the length of the blade. The hilt was wrapped in sky blue and crimson ribbon, and the hilt-guard made a yin-yang symbol.

"My best idea would be to train here, and see what happens." Kenpachi mumbled. "I'll set you up with the eighteenth seat."

"Why eighteen?" Takana asked.

"He's the lowest ranking officer I have that's not busy right now." The large man shrugged. "Oi! Kayo!"

A man with black hair stood and strode over.

"Hai, taicho?"

"I'm givin' you the honor of trainin' Takana. Make sure you do a good job; she'll only be here another two or three weeks." Kenpachi pattered her head and then left.

"Come with me. We start now." Kayo gestured for her to follow.

**-;-**

Takana fell face first into her pillow and groaned. Kayo had not gone easy on her. She was covered in bruises, and had a nasty scratch down her leg.

"Kenpachi..." She moaned, rolling over. "Why!?"

"It's for your own good. You'll thank me someday." He grinned down at her from the doorway. "Get some sleep. You'll be getting up at dawn."

Kenpachi stared in amazement as the battered girl closed her eyes and went promptly to sleep before returning to his own futon in the adjacent room.

**-;-**

Over the next several days, Takana had a strict schedule.

She would wake up at dawn, do the daily exercises with the Division, practice Hakuda with Kenpachi, meditate for an hour while he had his nap, and the spar with the ranked officers.

When Kenpachi woke up, they had a light lunch, and she would continue sparring until after dark.

As she became better with her Zanjutsu, Kenpachi when from having her spar with officers ranked sixteen to twenty, to the more powerful officers in the seats ten to fifteen.

When she found sparring with them slightly easier, he had ehr spar with seats five to nine.

As the deadline for Takan's return drew closer, Kenpachi had his lieutenant, third seat, and forth seat train nonstop with her.

When the final week dawned, Kenpachi announced that his little stray would be sparring with him.

Takana had been surprised, but they fared well sparring together.

He was the one to draw first blood, and then they quit for the day.

Every night for the next seven days, Takana would go to bed nursing a new cut.

**-;-**

"Cloud-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" Takana found herself tackled from behind.

"Mashiro..." She growled. "Get off me."

The green-haired girl reluctantly released her friend from a death grip and stood.

Takana brushed herself off and then continued down the hall.

"How was your summer in the Divisions, Cloud-chan?" Mashiro asked, skipping beside her.

"It was..." She frowned a moment, tucking her hands behind her head. "Well, I really didn't like the Sixth, but the Eleventh Division was great!"

"I can't believe you got stuck in the blood-lust barracks." Mashiro whimpered, not paying any attention to what Takana had said. "It must have been horrible! I wish I could've visited you! But Yoruichi-taicho had her favourite ninja girl follow me everywhere! Stupid Soifon! The only good thing that came out of being there was I got to watch a lot of the Hakuda training they do!"

"Mashiro, did you not hear that I actually liked being at the Eleventh Division?" Takana asked slowly, turning her indigo eyes to Mashiro.

The other girl blinked and then stared.

"You're kidding, ne?" The green-haired female frowned.

"No." Takana quickened her pace, heading for the White dorms.

"Shinji!" Mashiro wailed to the blond boy she had spotted down the hall. Shinji was with them in a moment and Takana flew up the stairs.

"Hello, Mashiro-chan!" The male smiled. "How was your time in the Second Division?"

"Shinji! Cloud-chan liked it in the Eleventh Division!" Mashiro cried, following her best friend up the stairs.

Shinji gasped.

"Would you guys cut it out!?" Takana slid to a halt in front of her door. "What's the big deal about the Eleventh Division anyway? Nothing happened to me."

She swiped her hand against the chalk writing of her name and lifted a piece of chalk to change it.

She then slid open the door, rolled her eyes at her shocked friends, and shut the door.


	5. Division?

When Takana went for lunch the next day, everyone stared at her like she was out of her mind, save Kensei and Lisa.

Lisa was reading and Kensei was enjoying his meat.

"God." Takana blew a stray strand of hair from her face. "You guys are so dramatic."

"The brat's right you know." Kensei agreed. Takana punched him.

"Stop hitting me, dammit!" The silver-haired teen yelled.

"Then stop calling me a brat." Takana snorted, stabbing a piece of his pork.

Lunch was eaten in relative silence, and then the indigo-eyed girl left. Mashiro bounded after her.

"We have Zanjutsu next." Mashiro reminds her friend. "Cloud-chan?"

"Hm?" Takana hurried up the stairs.

"Why did you change your name plate?"

"That's my name. Kuchiki-taicho found it for me." She glanced over her shoulder.

The two girls carried on in silence.

**-:-**

"Who has a zanpakuto?" The teacher asked. Takana raised her hand, along with another boy.

"You two, head over there. The rest of you warm up." Takana and the other boy waited a little distance from the group.

"Most of the time, fourth years don't have zanpakuto. You two are the lucky cases." The sensei crossed his arms. "But there isn't much I can help you with until you learn it's name. So, you'll use Jinzen over here until you do."

"I..." The boy stammered as the sensei strode away. "I don't know how."

"It's easy." He glanced down at Takana, who was seated against the wall, with her blade in her lap. "Just force your mind into the blade."

"It's not as easy as it sounds." The boy muttered, sitting next to her.

**-:-**

"You're back." Takana looked around her inner world for the gigantic brown coyote.

"Over here." She turned to the pillar behind her.

The coyote was lounging on a piece of ice that was jutting out, like a chair.

"What do you want?" He asked, his pink tongue rolling out.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name? My name is Senshō no Kami." He replied.

"I heard it." Takana gaped. "I heard your name today."

"Senshō no Kami." She murmured, coming out of her trance-like state.

The candles in her room were nearly burnt out, and blew them out quickly.

Nearly four months had gone by since the Academy had started again. Takana continued her Eleventh Division exercises every morning, and then pushed herself harder.

* * *

"Good morning!" Takana chirped, sliding into her seat at the table for breakfast.

"Why are you do happy?" Shinji complained. "It's too early in the morning."

"Don't be silly. If you exercised with me, you'd be fit and happy!" She shook her carrot stick at him. Shinji leaned over and bit it in half.

"You exercise like a mad-woman." He drawled, propping his hand on his chin.

"It's for my own benefit. And I'm used to it by now." She shrugged, eating the other half.

"That's because you're a mad-woman." Lisa agreed, flipping a page in her magazine.

"Any good swimsuits in there?" Takana asked, stabbing a piece of kiwi.

"No. Not this time." Lisa shook her head.

"Darn." Takana shook her head. "When's graduation?"

"Next week." Lisa looked uninterested. "Oh, here's your ticket."

Takana put it in her bag, and then checked the time.

"I've got lessons, so I'll see you later hopefully." She waved, pouring her milk down her throat.

"How does she manage to eat only fruit and vegetables for breakfast?" Kensei lifted his head from the table.

"Girls work in strange and mysterious ways, Kensei." Shinji wagged a finger at him.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Takana threw her arms around the two graduates. "What Division did you get!?"

"Eighth." Lisa replied, amusement on her face.

"Thirteen." Shinji laced his arm through her's and then proceeded to pull her down the hall to the DSP classroom.

"What are you doing!?" Takana shrieked as they skidded to a halt.

"Checking which Division you go into this summer." Shinji raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going back to Eleven." Takana folded her arms. "My stuff is already there."

"I can come visit!" Shinji clapped his hands. "We could have a party!"

"Keep dreaming." Takana rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to party."

"What?" The blond froze.

"That's right. I'm busy from dawn until dusk." She breezed by him. "And I think your taicho is waiting for you."

* * *

"I'm back~!" Takana sped into the barracks and tackled Kenpachi. He woke with a start. "You're just as lazy as ever!"

"We've got you again, stray?" He yawned, his gaping black maw swallowing in air.

"The whole summer this time!" She grinned.

"That's great. I'm going back to sleep." He rolled over.

"Don't be such a lazy ass." Takana tugged a handful of his hair.

"Go bother the others." Kenpachi swatted her away. "Or take a nap in your room."

Takana bounced out the door and down to the mess hall.

"Im back~!" She sang slamming open the doors. The men inside cheered, waving to her happily.

"Takana-chan!" The third seat waved, holding up a bottle of sake.

"Hello, Kyo-kun." She grinned, taking a seat next to him.

"How long are you here this summer?" He asked, greedily sucking down the drink.

"All summer!" She grinned, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Ah~! That's great!" The fourth seat leaned over. "We can pamper Pet."

**-:-**

"Wake up, Kenny." Takana aimed a kick at her temporary captain. "Come on, wake up."

He swatted away her foot and rolled over.

"You're such a lazy ass." Takana sighed, bunching her legs beneath her and then jumping onto his stomach.

"Oof!" Kenpachi grunted, sitting up slowly. "What?!"

"Time to get up." She shook her head. "Excercises start in twenty minutes."

"Do I have to? Can't you do them?" He groaned, slamming back into his pillow.

"Really!?" She chirped.

**-:-**

"Alright, listen up!" Takana yelled, crossing her arms. "Kenny's put me in charge of these exercises this morning, so your gonna do everything I say! Those of you who are new here, step forward!"

A group of youngish looking males stepped forward cockily.

"If you can't keep up, drop out." Takana warned. "Pushups!" She dropped to her position.

"One hundred go!"

Almost in exact unison, the members of Division Eleven began their warmups, muscles rippling.

"And situps." Takana watched the newcomers in amusement as they moved on, bright red faces against a sea of tan skin.

"Now that our warmups are done," Takana dropped from the bar she was doing chin-ups on. "We'll move onto our laps."

**-:-**

"Did I look like that when I first came here?" Takana asked, her bright hair spilling over her shoulders as she watched the exhausted men during dinner.

"Worse." Kenpachi dropped a piece of carrot in his mouth. His blue-eyed companion munched happily on a dumpling.

"Hm," Takana nodded. "Am I sparring again? Senshō no Kami could use some work."

"That your zanpakuto?" Kenpachi asked. She nodded. "I suppose so."

"Great~! When do I start?"

**-:-**

"Good to see you again, Ryuumaru-chan." The fifth seat grinned, hefting his blade. "Shall we get started?"

He didn't give her time to answer before he had lunged toward her.

Takana swung upwards, blocking his attack and then leaping out of range.

"That blade isn't good for much more than decoration. And what's up with that weird curve in it?" He asked.

"Arai-san," Takana grinned, looking dangerous. "Do you really want to know that?"

"Well, no duh." He snorted, lowering his blade slightly. "I asked, didn't I?"

Takana's aura darkened. Arai gulped.

"Paint the World in Blood," Takana pushed her thumb against the sharp point at the curve's edge. "Senshō no Kami."

Her reitsu billowed around her, echoing up in several circles before dropping away in a mist.

"What is that?" Arai asked, staring at the weapon in her hand.

"It's a chakram." She answered, staring at it.

The chakram was about the size of her face, and a curved line through the middle made the circle look like a yin yang. The blade was silver and the handle was gold.

As Arai watched, Takana ripped the chakram apart in two. The half chakram began glowing. The right one then burst into flames, and the left became frosty.

The indigo-eyed girl dashed forward, swinging at her opponent with infuriatingly close strikes.

Arai snarled, leaping backwards.

**-:-**

Kenpachi watched with interest as his little stray and his third seat sparred.

Takana had been with the Eleventh Division almost three weeks.

Her shikai was highly entertaining. Every man she sparred asked the same question, and then ended up with the same fate; burns and frostbite.

She was a feisty little female, dropping swears all over the place and attacking someone the moment they pissed her off.

"Captain," The lieutenant stopped next to him. "You need to go over the list of next year's Academy graduates."

"I don't want none of them." Kenpachi waved a hand at the man, focus solely on his stray.

The third seat lifted his hands in surrender. Takana currently had a half-chakram against his throat.

She nodded at something he said as she reattached her shikai. It formed back into her sword without a problem.

"Oi! Stray." Kenpachi gestured her over. "What year are you going into?"

"Fifth." Takana tucked her zanpakuto across her back.

Kenpachi was silent a moment.

"He's such a lazy ass, isn't he, Ren?" Takana shook her head, and started for her room.

The lieutenant, Ren, chuckled.

**-:-**

"Bye Takana." Ren waved. Takana lifted a hand as she strode toward the Academy. Ren gained several odd looks.

A shinigami every now and then was normal, but a lieutenant was not as common. Especially, the Eleventh.

"You got a problem?" Ren growled, glaring from beneath his long brown hair.

Takana snickered, darting into the Academy.

The moment she was in the fifth year hallways, Takana was attacked. She threw the person over her shoulder, and pressed her foot against the person's throat.

"Oh, it's just you." She huffed, helping up her best friend.

Mashiro rubbed her behind.

"That hurt~!" She whined.

"Sorry." Takana ruffled her shaggy bangs.

"Takana-chan, how was your summer?" Mashiro asked, bounding after her friend.

"It was good." Takana nodded, ignoring Mashiro's ramblings on how horrible the Second Division was.

"Why are we here?" The green haired girl stared at the door into the DSP class.

"Mashiro," Takana raised her eyebrows. "The DSP gives you marks you know."

"It does?" She looked clueless. Takana nodded.

"If you get enough marks while at your Division, then it's possible to graduate early."

"Really!?" Mashiro barreled into the room.

"Maybe." Takana snickered, following after her friend.

"Ryuumaru-san," The teacher looked up from his desk. "Kuna-san. You're here to see your marks, no doubt?"

He handed the two girls stacks of paper.

"These are the marks the Division members gave you. Based on these marks, your graduation credits fill up faster."

Takana thumbed through her stack.

"In fact, these marks were so good," He continued. "You've both been rewarded senior positions in the DSP program, and have been moved into the Sixth year. The Eleventh Division is a particularly hard place to win over."

"Really?" Takana looked up before returning to her reading.

"It is." He nodded. "The fact that they've taken such an interest in you as peeked the interest of other Divisions as well; the Second, Fifth, Sixth, Ninth, and Thirteenth."

"During your holidays this year, you will be with a Division, in numerical order. In the end you'll choose a Division to stick with when you graduate."

"Sure thing." Takana nodded, handing back the stack of paper. Mashiro had long gotten bored, and was staring out the window.

**-:-**

Halloween was an event celebrated by very few in the Soul Society. Mashiro was one of them.

Kensei and Takana, unfortunately for them, were shoved into matching costumes.

"How do you put up with her?" Kensei asked, his cloak strewn form slumped.

"You get used to her." Takana tugged at one of her curls.

Mashiro twirled past them in a whirl of green.

"Wizards and witches don't look so grumpy!" She scolded. Said grumpy people forced matching fake smiles onto their faces.

Mashiro skipped down the hallway.

"But it takes a while." Takana shook her head.

Kensei rolled his eyes, glaring down at the long European robe he was wearing.

It was colored deep blue and covered in gold stars and moons, with long sweeping sleeves and a matching pointy hat.

Takana was dressed in a black corset dress with puffed sleeves and a tutu-like skirt edged with purple lace. Long purple and black striped socks rode up her legs, and black leather boots sat over those. Her hair was curled in dozens of pretty ringlets.

"The good thing is that I get to leave the Academy for a week to go to the Second Division." Takana sighed, pushing the bag on her shoulder higher.

"Good luck with that." Kensei snickered, opening the door to the next class. "See you in a week, oh smart brat." He bowed mockingly.

Takana kicked him to the ground.

"Don't call me brat." She snapped, turning on her heel and striding down the hallway.

"Whatever you say..." Kensei groaned, rubbing his head.

**-:-**

"You are so adorable~!" Takana's eye twitched, and she glowered at her temporary taicho.

Said woman was seated on a chair, snacking.

Her short purple hair stuck up at her ears, and beside her sat a young girl with a straight black bob, and a man with blond hair.

"I appreciate your compliment, Shihoin-taicho," Takana bowed. "But I didnt choose this, and I don't like it."

"Spoil sport." She sighed, gold eyes disappointed. "Well, introduce yourself then, I suppose."

"My name is Takana Ryuumaru, Sixth Year at the Shino Academy, and senior member of the DSP. I will be joining your Division for a week."

"Nice to meet you, Ryuumaru-chan." The woman nodded her head. "I am Yoruichi Shihoin, current Second Division taicho, head of the Covert Ops, and Lady of the Shihoin House. This is Soifon," She pointed to the girl, who bowed slightly.

"And my third seat, Kisuke Urahara."

"We've met." Takana nodded to the two.

"Really?"

"They took me from the farthest Rukongai District and put me in a better one." The indigo-eyes girl nodded.

"What a coincidence." Yoruichi hummed, propping her head on a hand. "Kisuke will be your mentor for the duration of your stay here."

"Hai." The two bowed.

**-:-**

"And that's the Second Division." The blond man scratched his head. "I think you'll have private lessons with the captain until you leave."

"Thanks." Takana nodded, moving into her assigned room.

"Yeah. Uh, no problem."

"I'll see you later." Kisuke looked nervous as he walked away.

* * *

"The first step to assassination is stealth." Yoruichi paced before the visiting girl, who was clothed in black. "Exact placement of the death blow is the second; mostly here,"

She lifted a hand to her throat.

"Here," Shihoin touched her heart.

"And here." She pushed a finger against the bottom of her last rib.

"The Covert Ops is best know for their skills in both assassination and Hakuda, which is hand-to-hand combat."

"So that's what I'll be learning?" Takana asked.

Yoruichi spun on the girl and her fist lashed out. Takana grabbed it and twisted, throwing the woman to the floor.

The dark-skinned woman's face reflected surprise.

"Let me up." She demanded. Takana moved back.

**-:-**

Soifon peered around the door into the room where Yoruichi and her new pupil had vanished into. She stared in shock.

The black haired girl watched the blue-haired student throw Yoruichi over her shoulder with ease.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon cried, dashing forward. "What is this brat doing to you!?"

"Training." Yoruichi batted her hand away. "Don't worry, little bee. I'm fine."

Takana glanced back and forth between the two, knees bent and hands up.

**-:-**

Kisuke shuffled into the room several hours later, smiling. His eyes widened, and he blinked several times.

Yoruichi was blocking a blow sent from Takana, and Soifon was holding the girl's foot so she was stretched like a ballerina.

As he watched, Soifon threw the girl to the ground. Takana grabbed Yoruichi's arm and launched her at Soifon, landing heavily on her behind. Yoruichi caught herself before she landed and smiled.

"I don't know what Mashiro complains about." Takana shrugged. "It's not that bad here."

"Who?" Yoruichi cocked her head.

"The girl with green hair who comes in the summer?" Takana pushed herself up.

"Oh, her." Soifon crossed her arms.

"Good afternoon, taicho." Urahara spoke up.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi smiled. "There you are."

"You were looking for me?" The blond rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. What's for dinner?" Yoruichi moved past the two girls and out the door.

"Is she always like that?" Takana asked Soifon, who nodded.

"Unfortunately."


	6. Knock Yourself Out

Takana's week in the Second Divison came and went quickly, and so did the next few weeks until Christmas break.

"I'll see you guys after winter break." Takana waved to her friends, hefting her trusty bag over her shoulder and leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

The Fifth Division was decorated both on the inside and out,

The captain was old, instantly directing the blue-haired student to the Sixth Seated.

He was a kind man, with wavy brown hair and kind copper eyes.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen." He greeted the girl, bowing. She bowed back.

"Takana Ryuumaru." She dropped her bag onto her temporary bed. A boy with silver hair stuck his head in, grinning like a fox.

"Ichimaru, Gin." He greeted. "At your service."

"Hi." Takana blushed. Gin wasn't much older than her, and pretty interesting.

Nothing interesting happened during winter break, save for Gin buying her a scarf.

Takana left with happy spirits.

* * *

The Sixth Division was just as bad as before, except that Kuchiki's grandson was staying at the division over the holidays.

"Kuchiki, Byakuya." The boy held out his hand, sleeves rolled up and shoulder-length black hair drawn up into a horsetail.

"Takana Ryuumaru." She shoved her hand into his with a big grin. "And I suggest that we run."

"Why?" His grey eyes filled with confusion.

"Ryuumaru!" The lieutenant yelled, reitsu making a beeline for them. "That wasn't cool!"

Takana dragged Byakuya into a nearby closet.

"Nobles don't hide in closets." He protested.

"If you don't shut up, you'll be dragged into this too." Takana warned. The two teens were quiet as the lieutenant ran past.

"And Im not a noble." She muttered.

"You're not?" Byakuya gained an excited gleam in his eyes.

Needless to say, the two became fast friends. Takana would drag Byakuya into her pranks and he would constantly try to teach her how to be a noble, which didn't work.

At all.

Ginrei was glad when she left, returning to the Shino Academy with another gift, this one a hair ribbon.

* * *

When Valentines came around, there was no break but Takana did end up making a lot of chocolate; one for each of her friends at school, and graduated, one for Soifon, one for Yoruichi, one for Kisuke, one for Gin, and one for Byakuya.

The White Day gifts she got in March made her very happy.

Fingerless gloves from Kensei, rose from Shinji, Love sent her glasses, Rose sent her chopsticks, Kisuke got her a sash with steel butterflies, Gin sent her a box of dried fruit, and Byakuya sent her a new hair ribbon.

Needless to say, she was extremely pleased.

**-:-**

Spring break found Takana in the Ninth Division.

Her days were spent running around like an errand girl, getting folders, making coffee and finding people.

The Ninth Division handled the Shinigami Social magazine and all the arts, festivals, and paperwork filing.

She wouldn't be spending her days here...

The next Division she went to was the Thirteenth. It was a quiet place, minus Shinji. Jushiro Ukitake was a kind man, with a happy personality.

Unfortunatly for him, Takana wasn't a lazy person and she preferred to keep moving.

* * *

"Congratulations, graduates!"

Takana moved from the stage and waited at the bottom of the stairs for Kensei and Mashiro.

"Hurry~! Hurry~!" Mashiro jumped up and down. "Mashiro wants to see where she got placed!"

"Slow down." Kensei sighed, moving towards the sheets taped to the wall. "Oh, great. I got Ninth Division."

"Mashiro got Tenth Division! Tenth Division, yay!" The girl bounced up and down.

"What about you, brat?" Kensei turned to the final member of the group. "Where did you end up?"

Takana smacked his head.

"Isn't it obvious?" She snorted. "Go look of you're curious."

Kensei scanned through the names.

Ryuumaru, Takana- Eleventh Division

"Of course." Kensei shook his head, moving to the current Ninth Division Captain.

Takana barreled over to Ren, nearly tackling him to the ground.

"Woah there, pet!" The man laughed, patting her head. "Don't knock me over!"

"Why are you so friendly with her?" One of the brawny graduates scoffed, his arms crossed. "She's a measly little thing."

Ren gave him a blank look and then herded the three new Shinigami away.

**-:-**

"Hi, pet!" One of the Eleventh Division men waved.

Takana grinned as she entered the gates, inhaling the familiar scent of sweaty men.

"Takana, since I know you don't need the tour," Ren turned to her immediately. "Why don't you go unpack in your room and have a talk with Kenpachi-taicho?"

Takana saluted, disappearing.

"Keennnnnyyyy!" Takana yelled, jumping on the napping man, who let out a large puff of air. "I'm back~!"

"For good this time." He nodded, yawning. "Your room is ready for you. Now go away. I'm napping."

"Sorry, Kenny!" Her blue hair flew around her face as she shook her head. "Ren told me to have a talk with you!"

"Oh, right." He sat up, throwing her to the ground where she comfortably shifted and stayed. "I need to put you somewhere."

A knock sounded on the door, and the Fifth Seat stuck his head in.

"Im leaving now." He ran a hand through his greyed hair.

"Arai-kun, where are you going?" Takana asked, hair billowing over the floor.

"Some stupid ass Hollow fucked up my leg." He lifted the leg of his pants to reveal a fake leg.

"Poor Arai-kun!" Takana pouted. "Fucking Hollow."

"Right. Well, that's convenient. Takana, you can have Arai's seat. Congrats, you're the new Fifth Seat."

"Really~!?" Takana bolted upright.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." Kenpach fell backwards, and started snoring.


End file.
